The present invention relates primarily to a flexible backing member or holder, sometimes called a flexor, for backing a resilient wiping element in a windshield wiper apparatus.
In the past, the resilient wiper blade has often been backed by a metal backing member, though sometimes backing members have been made of plastic material, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,305 and 3,629,898. In either event, the backing member and wiping element are usually supported in a superstructure by means of a plurality of longitudinally spaced claws on the superstructure adapted to engage the edges of the backing member. The superstructure, backing member and wiping element comprise the wiper assembly and is supported for movement on a wiper arm. The claws engage the backing member at lateral edges and while there is movement of the backing member longitudinally relative to the claws, the latter usually engage some abutting means for preventing disconnection of the backing member from the claws. In order to limit the backing member against longitudinal movement relative to the superstructure, notches or abutments have been provided along lateral edges of the backing member adapted to be releasably engaged by the claws. While the interconnections described above have operated reliably in most instances, it will be appreciated that the claws usually straddle the backing member, and in order to fit properly, the lateral spacing of the claws must be appropriate to fit the lateral width of the backing member, and the longitudinal spacing of the claws must be appropriate to fit the longitudinal spacing of interlocking notches or abutments in the backing member. As a result of manufacturing tolerances and differences in manufacturers' designs, it is sometimes difficult to interfit one with the other. Thus, a replaceable blade structure from one manufacturer may not always fit a superstructure of another manufacturer.
It would be desirable to provide a universal blade structure which could be utilized as a replacement adapted for use with various superstructures.